With rackets of the general type above referred to, the racket is generally selected by a customer in accordance with his physical capabilities, and particularly with respect to the shape and weight of the grip portion. Theory and practical experience show that this manner of selecting a racket is costly for the manufacturer and the store offering rackets for sale as a great number of rackets having differently shaped and weighed grips must be kept in the inventory.